The Aftermath
by profanitycat
Summary: What happens after Leo takes Calypso from Ogygia? After Leo takes Calypso back to Camp Half-Blood, how is everyone going to react? Is it really going to be 'calm' after the war? -SPOILERS FOR Blood of Olympus- [discontinued]
1. Back to Camp

**A/N:**

 **[2/17/16]:**

 **I'm cringing right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus. Those belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **LEO**

 **THE BRONZE DRAGON GLINTED IN THE SUNLIGHT.**

As Leo gave commands to Festus, he couldn't help but notice the wonderful girl leaning against his back. He swiveled around in his position to stare at her. She was so pretty with her amber hair glittering in the wind, looking amazing in the simplest of things. She was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans, and hugging his waist while she slept to ensure that she wouldn't fall off.

Leo hoped that Zeus wouldn't shoot him down from the sky going, " _KABAM_! You free an immortal girl? Death to you!"

He chuckled at the thought. Calypso must have felt the vibration from his chest, because she sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms, hearing her bones cracking from lack of use.

"Hey, Sunshine." Leo whispered.

"Morning, Leo." she replied. "Where are we now?"

The fact that Leo didn't know was amusing to him. They had fixed up Festus, with the help of Hephaestus of course, and planned to cruise back to Camp Half-Blood in style.

Calypso stared at him until his lopsided grin made her burst into laughter, at which he couldn't help but smile at.

Oh how I love that laugh!, he thought to himself. He checked the GPS built into the neck of the Dragon and said, "Almost there, Sunshine. Time to introduce you to Uncle Leo's friends."

She punched him lightly in the arm at his attempt at something humorous. Leo had been waiting for this exact moment since they had started flying. He swung underneath the belly of Festus and rode upside down, his legs snugly wrapped around the dragon's midsection. He grinned as she looked under and gasped with disbelief. He swung himself back up with a cross-armed Calypso.

"Leo!" Calypso cried. "You could've gotten yourself killed! And you would have splatted on to the rooftops of some poor mortal's house!"

"I've been practicing that trick for weeks!" he replied with a grin which she responded with a playful frown.

Only Calypso could do that, Leo thought. Only she could make a playful frown.

"—gotten killed!" she flamed. Haha, flamed, if only.

"What, Sunshine?" he said absentmindedly. "Don't like my tricks?"

He suspected he was about to get a big long lecture about the dangers of doing that, but her inevitable oncoming tangent was interrupted by the scenery of flourishing strawberry fields and elegant Greek pavilions.

" _WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD?_ " Leo shouted over the winds why slowly descending down towards the camp.

" _WHO DIED AND CAME BACK? THAT'S RIGHT. MR SUPERSIZED McSHIZZLE LEO VALDEZ! UNCLE LEO IS IN DA HOUSE!_ " he yelled as loud as he possibly could. Leo turned around to see Calypso looking embarrassed, the whispering of blush creeping across her cheeks.

He looked down at the crowd of demigods that had gathered below. Leo would try to keep the interaction of Calypso and Percy to an ultimate low to avoid awkwardness. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. On the dragon—Festus ride?—Calypso had also told him that she had had a maybe-quite-not-so-small skirmish with Mr. D.

When he descended, both stepped off lightly and bowed.

"Welcome back, Liam Valdeydez and... _girl_." Mr. D announced with a wave of his hand. If he could, he would be shooting daggers out of his eyes. He said girl like it was the most horrible thing on earth. Maybe it was... no. Calypso was a good thing. Hopefully she would stay in his cabin, so they could talk and help each other. But the thing that Leo loved most about Calypso was that he would no longer be a seventh wheel.

"There is no time for the formalities, so Liam, take the _girl._ " Mr. D. sneered." To your horrible excuse of a bunker, and she is to be kept there. _For now._ "

Leo sighed. He forgot to mention that the thing Dionysus loved most was to make everyone else's life a living hell.

"On the other hand, UNCLE LEO IS BACK." Leo shouted." And he's cooking up some awesome toys for all the little children." he said in a sassy sports announcer type of way. The demigods cheered. He could spot Jason and Piper in the background, holding hands and smiling like crazy. Percy and Annabeth were cuddling and looked like they could take on the world. But Frank and Hazel, were where they? Did they get killed? Were they ok? Leo wanted to scream. By not screaming and mentally slapping himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Leo whipped around and saw it was that... that... that boy! Nico di Angelo was patting him on the shoulder! Death Breath and Flame Boy seen together. How could this end well.

He could see the Stoll brother's camera flashing as Nico pulled his deathly pale hand away. Travis sighed in defeat as he flicked his hand and the camera disappeared.

"How's it going Leo!" Percy walked over and clapped him on the back. A good person would say hi to Calypso. Percy stayed silent. The son of Poseidon was so rude! He kinda just waved and was like, Eh, I got Annabeth, what's that gotta do with me?

"Where's Hazel and Frank?" Leo said nonchalantly. Or at least he tried to. It came out more like,"Where's-Hazel-and-Frank?"

"Slow down Repair boy." Piper coaxed with a little charmspeak as she walked over. "They're fine, those two are at the Roman camp, they'll be back tomorrow."

"Thank goodness!" Leo cried exasperated. He twirled his hand in funny motions and one adorable kid, dirty with smudges, wheeled in a fluffy brown recliner, which Leo collapsed back into.

"Thanks Mac!" Leo said high-fiving him. "I've been waiting to use this child. I hired Mac here," Mac bowed in turn."to bring my recliner when I use the signal. Thanks! 15 more minutes of free time!" Leo dropped his head and came up with a grin.

Mac put on a really big smile, jumped with ecstasy, and ran off to his group of friends.

"Ah-hemm..." Piper interrupted. "While you've been, I don't know, _rescuing_ girls from now _deserted_ islands, we've been worried sick!"

"Haha Beauty Queen, you look like you've been having the time of your life without me." Leo put a sad pout on his face and Calypso took his hand. She squeezed him reminding him she was there too. Leo tried to steal a quick kiss, but Calypso batted his hand away playfully.

"Well guys, this is Calypso, Calypso, meet Percy and Annabeth," Leo announced as Calypso looked scornfully at the two."These other two lovebirds are Jason and Piper. Meet'em, greet'em, and most definitely don't kill them. Please." He looked over at the Titan's daughter with puppy dog eyes and she giggled.

She's never giggled before., Leo noted. Hmm.

A shape made a frantic motion in front of his eyes, making him lose his train of thought. He focused again, leaving his thoughts for another time.

"Hello?!" Jason waved his hand in front of him. "Stop staring at Calypso and get back to the conversation!"

"Fine, Superman."

"Shut up, Repair Boy."

"Boys!" Annabeth shouted. "Cut it out!"

"Yes ma'am." they said simultaneously. Annabeth could be scary.

"At least I have man in my nickname." Jason muttered under his breath. He received a punch on the arm and Jason clutched at it, his face contorted with mock pain. Leo and Calypso walked away, hand in hand, while Annabeth was lecturing in a dangerously low voice, meaning that she was probably telling Percy about how he should not hit on other girls, especially in her presence. On the other hand, Jason had said he was going to Camp Jupiter next week and Leo and Calypso were apparently supposed to go with him.

Leo was supposed to go to help Jason fulfill his favor to Kym-o-what's-the-rest-of-her-name about making trading cards. Jason stared long and hard at them while Piper was quietly lecturing him and tugging his hand. Jason did not look happy, and stared longingly at the couple walking away.

As Leo led Calypso back to the cabin, they ran into Rachel.

"What's up, Flame Boy? Finally back from the thought-to-be-dead part of the world?" she teased good-naturedly.

She turned, now facing his rescuee. "You must be Calypso!" Rachel said cheerily.

"Yes. I am new here, and I don't know many people other that Leo's friends." Calypso replied sadly.

"I'll be your friend. As long as you don't mind me being a mortal, I mean, Titan's daughter and all, on an island for so long, you probably hate most mortal boys, so why not girls?" Rachel rambled. "And you probably don't know about hamburgers and French fries and all those sweet or salty-"

"It's fine, Rachel is it?" Calypso soothed. "I would like a friend to teach me things while I'm new here. Thank you. You know-"

"Ah-em." Leo cleared his throat particularly loudly."I'm here too, and Calypso and I need to get going. I want to show her the camp and Bunker 9."

"I'll just tag along then!" Rachel replied with a spring in her step. She hooked her arm with Calypso.

He wasn't happy that the friendly red-head was coming along on her tour, but if it made Calypso happy, it made him happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Any feed back is appreciated since this is my first story. I expect to have the next chapter up Wednesday.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~FTC**


	2. Together

**A/N:**

 **[2/17/17]:**

 **Looking back, I realized how short my chapters were. And how sucky. Cringing. Again.**

 ** _HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

 **LEO**

 **LEO WALKED ALONG THE STONE PATH.**

He walked with Calypso and the oracle, as many called out to them, mostly greetings and thanks, the worried munchkins. Calypso was chatting happily with Rachel as Leo hung around awkwardly around the two. As they talked mindlessly, Leo and Rachel led Calypso around Camp Half-Blood to see the cabins, dining pavilion, and the training area. Calypso said goodbye to Rachel, and the two decided to sit down near the strawberry fields.

Calypso lay her head on Leo's shoulder and he snaked an arm around hers. The two sat in peace quietly for a moment.

"How did you come back to get me Leo?" Calypso asked, breaking the comfortable silence. He had never told her how, because to put it simply: he didn't know.

"I just did Princess." Leo replied, savouring the moment of them together. They watched the sky and the clouds move, relaxing. Just enjoying being with each other.

That's when Piper walked by. Her entire face went red and stood there clenching her fists, the couple oblivious. Piper was fuming, and she was going to talk to Leo, no matter what.

Leo felt a sudden pain in his ear.

"Ouch!" he cried out, turning around and facing his tormenter, who glared angrily down at him

"Come Valdez. I need to have a _chat_ with you." Piper yanked him by the ear and Calypso looked on with pity. Leo was led away from the strawberry fields, to behind the cabins where they could _chat_ in peace.

"Fess up!" Piper practically yelled at him when she came to the conclusion no one would hear them."Why'd you have to bring _her_ to Camp Half-Blood Valdez?!"

Leo held his hands up to protect himself. Beauty Queen could be terrifying when she wanted to. He didn't know what she was so mad at him for.

"Whoa Beauty Queen! I don't know what you're accusing me of, but whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Mmm hmmm. You just keep believing that. Jason is love struck and it's not with _me_! It's all because of your _girlfriend._ " Piper scoffed. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I did nothing. What does Calypso have to do with anything?" Leo asked, utterly confused by her actions.

"Figure it out, Repair Boy! The boys were drooling back there. Just why?" she demanded and with that, she flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and walked away.

She always _had_ to have the last word, Leo thought as he walked back over to Calypso, her words weighing heavily on his mind.

"Leo, what did Piper want?" Calypso asked with a tone of concern.

"It's fine Callie," Leo replied. "She just..."

He started again. "She just... wanted.." he cleared his throat. "Ummm..."

Calypso rubbed his shoulder to show she understood that if he didn't want to tell her now, he would tell her later.

"It's okay Leo, tell me when you're comfortable."

Leo sighed. He knew he should tell Calypso, since it _did_ involve her. He was also a bit mad at himself that Calypso was comforting him, instead of the other way around.

"She's mad at me for bringing you to camp and Jason has fallen in love with you apparently. Piper's jealous and wants his attention, yada yada yada."

Calypso scowled, but Leo didn't blame her. It really wasn't Calypso's fault.

"Don't worry Callie, it'll work itself out." Leo said reassuringly. "Let's go to the dinner area." Calypso nodded, and the two set off on the never-ending search for snacks to satisfy them in the Dining Pavillion. It was near the Capture the Flag area, and a practice was going on. There was to be a game later this evening with the cabins Athena, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, and Demeter against Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hecate, and Hypnos. Any minor cabins could join either team. Everyone was excited, to say the least. The entire camp seemed to be buzzing with happiness and excitement, the first it had ever been like that since the war ended. After grabbing a couple ambrosia squares apiece, Leo and Calypso walked by the practice field, and sat down together on a wooden bench.

* * *

Chiron walked by with a bow in hand, saluting the two as they waved back. The evening before the game was peaceful, yet eventful. Leo caught up with everything happening around the two camps. He had a new 'OTP', Solangelo, met all the new munchkins, got yelled at by Mr. D, learned that Octavian catapulted himself to his death, got on good terms with Reyna after the misunderstanding, and saw that things were _much_ better between Percy and Calypso.

Later that day, Leo and Calypso bade goodbye to their friends, and the two headed to his bunker. As he ushered her inside, she took his hand and they looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but was barely a couple minutes. Leo slipped his hand into hers and he smiled at her. She looked at him as if he was the only person left in the world. They walked happily and all Leo could think of was how lucky he was.

After an hour together, spending time gazing around Leo's huge room, they walked out to the game.

"Wish me luck cupcake?" Leo looked at her hopefully.

"What is this thing you call _cupcake_?" Calypso asked puzzled. Leo rolled his eyes as if he remembered that his girlfriend has been isolated on an island for over 2,000 years. She had no way of knowing what kind of desserts had been created by master chefs that were way better than, _vegetables_ like the kind Calypso was used to growing and eating on her island. He started explaining what cupcake is.

"Well my clueless appren-"

"I am _not_ clueless!" Calypso butted in.

"Fine, _annoying_ apprentice." she rolled her eyes as Leo continued speaking. "Well, a cupcake is a kind of sweet sugary pastry-like thing often dotted with even more sugar! It's basically an inhaler of the stuff. And that my apprentice, is what a cupcake is." Leo flashed a winning smile her way and she blushed, then swept her caramel hair out of her eyes. He loved her hair, her eyes, her smile, that personality, and he just loved _her_. But he hadn't told her that, he was too shy to admit that he liked her that way. But since Leo hadn't ever felt this content about a girl before, he was nervous. No longer was there a flirty Leo about him. No no no. This was caring Leo, the one who pretty much died because of a girl, the one who made an impossible promise and still kept it, the one who ate tortillas! After all, who doesn't like tortillas?

Leo internally sighed as his mind danced around the subject, and kept walking toward the field. He glanced over at Calypso, who shot a shy smile at him. Leo grinned back, and looked ahead. He felt a small sensation, that vaguely felt like a small hand, slipping into his that was filled with content, safety, and if he thought hard enough… love. A small enough gesture could mean the world to Leo.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Can you guys do me a favor? You see, there's this little box where you can type stuff... and then review!**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~FTC**


	3. Keep Calm and Trip Clarisse

**A/N: T** **here is a poll up on my profile. I want to write a one-shot that goes along with this story, I don't know about the pairing yet. Any ideas? Please vote, and I may write one.**

 **You see, if you give me a brownie, I give you a dollar. Or, you give me a review, follow, or favorite, I give YOU a shoutout! So please hit that button and shank it in the face. JK, don't do that... ;)**

 **[2/17/16]:**

 **Why did I even bother posting this? -_-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I simply use the characters and twist them into evil plots and make them suffer and er...**

* * *

 **LEO**

 **THE TWO WALKED ALONG THE DIRT PATH TO THE FIELD.**

Leo was nervous. Hopefully he wouldn't mess up too badly in front of Calypso, for she had decided that she didn't want to participate, but instead wanted to watch. She insisted that because she had just gotten here, she wanted to learn instead of being in the battlefield and doing it by ear. Leo had argued that she could stick with him, but Calypso dismissed the idea almost immediately.

So, the two eventually made it to the clearing, of course not without a light-hearted debate about veggies and whether or not they were evil, because that's what normal couples do. Most of the campers were already seated. The two sat down on a small wooden bench, watching eagerly as Chiron explained the rules to the new campers.

.o0o.

"Let the game begin!" Chiron boomed. The campers that were playing scattered to their ends of the forest, and Calypso watched eagerly from the stands. Leo saw her flash a thumbs-up sign before she disappeared from his sight.

"C'mon, _lover boy_." Annabeth interrupted his thoughts. "We don't want to lose because of you." She yanked him along to where the blue flag was being guarded.

"Stay." Annabeth commanded. "Protect the flag, and don't get distracted!" Leo mock-saluted her as she adjusted her bronze helmet adorned with a blue feather, then ran off, in search of the other flag with Percy trailing behind her. He looked around, realizing there were in fact, _other_ people guarding the flag with him.

There was Travis and Connor Stoll, plus Nico and himself. The others were scouting and making a perimeter, while the rest… Leo had no idea. He wasn't at practice, so he guessed that was why Annabeth put him on defense duty. It was quite boring.

"YAAAAH!" Clarisse yelled bursting through the forest with three pretty-ish girls. Leo assumed they were Aphrodite campers by the way they were carrying themselves. All pretty, prudish, and carefully stepping around rocks as well as they could with hot pink 8-inch high-heels. Clarisse charged towards Leo. As she ran forward to grab the flag, Leo did what he could best. He stumbled and accidentally tripped Clarisse, causing her to yelp and fall on her face. Without their leader, the other three campers looked at each other, then to Clarisse. They dropped their "beautified" swords and ran away like cowards, screaming random things like, "I chipped a nail!"

"My cuticles have died!" another yelled.

"My hair, oh, my beautiful hair!" one wept. These girls were absolutely traumatized by their experience, and quiet mutterings of "never doing this again" and "it'll take me weeks to fix my appearance" could be heard from the girls. Their life-threatening journey was too much for them to handle apparently. These girls were the definition of the stereotypical Aphrodite camper, although not all of them were like that. Leo however, rolled his eyes at their dramatics. No one really believed them or took them _too_ seriously. Right? Aphrodite campers could be such drama princesses, since the queen bee title was taken by one Piper Mclean. She got upset at the slightest of things. Once, Leo accidentally blew up her vanity table on the Argo II, and she got so upset that she charm-spoke Leo into catapulting himself in to the lake. Did he mention Piper was _the_ Drama Queen?

Later, once Clarisse had been helped back to her side by her Ares cabinmates, Annabeth and Percy thought this would be the fine and dandy time to break through the forest with the red flag. Annabeth ran, with a barrage of red following her, hot on the trail, but not quite agile enough to get to he. She leapt through the air and landed softly on the soil in front of Leo. HE just stared in shock.

Annabeth planted the red flag firmly on the ground, right next the blue flag. Annabeth then turned towards Leo.

"Good doggy." she commented cheekily, turning away and running into Percy's waiting arms. Leo shook his head at her, and walked over to where a crowd of campers were either sulking or bursting with excitement.

"And blue team wins!" Chiron's voice boomed over the field. The campers dressed in blue cheered with their voices filled with joy. Leo watched Percy sweep Annabeth up and spin her around. They both looked so incredibly happy and stress-free since the war ended. They has a reason too. It's not every day you don't have to save the world, you know.

Leo felt a tap on his shoulder, then two soft arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hi." whispered Calypso. Leo grinned and she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good game Leo."

"Thanks." he replied. "Did you see how I tripped Clarisse?"

Calypso was thrown into fits of giggles. She commented on how graceful that fall was, and this time it was Leo who swept up his girl and landed her in front of him.

"You're amazing Callie, you know that?" Leo asked. Calypso nodded and pulled Leo in to a hug. When they separated, Leo reached for Calypso's hand, and the two walked back to the bunker, gazing at the night sky. It was a crisp warm night, light glowing from torches around the camp. The soft lighting gave a homey glow to the place where many called home.

Reaching the bunker, Leo and Calypso sat outside on a blanket, overlooking Camp Half-Blood. This place had become Leo's home after all that had happened. Through thick and thin, he had friends that would stick by him. Friends he could count on, people he could trust, one he could love... Leo turned to face Calypso, finding her staring at him with adoration in her eyes. Calypso clasped his hand tightly, and glanced up to the sky.

"It's perfect here Leo." Calypso murmured.

"Of course it is Callie." replied Leo, who then returned to sky-gazing. They sure were perfect for one another, and that's the godforsaken honest truth.

.o0o.

The next morning, Leo roused himself out of bed, and promptly fell on to the floor.

"Oww..." Leo said, rubbing his throbbing head. Glancing over to the spare bed next to his, he found it empty, with a Calypso-shaped outline left waiting for him. That's when the most amazing smell wafted in his cabin.

'What in the name of Hades are you doing on the floor Leo?" Calypso's voice drifted through his head.

"Nothing." he groaned as he flipped himself over and pushed himself off the ground.

"Well silly, I made breakfast." Calypso said, helping Leo up and leading him over to his small coffee table. On the coffee table was the food that she used to eat on her island as well as bacon, eggs, sausage, and all kinds of eating delights.

"Wow..." said a very stunned Leo. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping the food was not a dream, and Calypso had in fact made breakfast for him.

They made idle conversation while eating, then fell in to a comfortable silence, the only noises were forks and knives hitting the plate. After whizzing the dishes to the dishwasher to be cleaned, bellies were full of delicious food, and Leo complimented Calypso's cooking, Leo and Calypso decided to go train. You never know, one day it might be peaceful and tranquil, then next? Storms the size of Rhode Island. Everything seemed so great, so amazing, now that there was finally peace in the world. Little did they know, all that would be gone from a new force, no one had ever heard about before.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Have a great day peeps!**_

 _ **Until the next chapter and the pinata explodes,**_

 ** _~FTC_**


	4. Friends in New Places

**A/N:** ***Gasp!***

 **It's a chapter! Look! Look! It's all shiny and new, unread and in a new point of view! See? I'm a poet... Much thanks to Brittany Jackson because she pointed out a mistake. If you guys or gals do find mistakes, PLEASE tell me.**

 **[2/17/16]:**

 **The preteen-ness that is emitting from this chapter is frightening.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own PJO or HoO. Sadly, no matter how much I wish for that to happen, I will not be able to scoop Nico up into a hug.**

* * *

 **CALYPSO**

 **After making Leo a wonderful breakfast, with the help of Rachel,**

because Calypso had no idea how to cook( ... er... ba-con?), Leo went to work on his inventions, saying that his hands were itching for something to do. Calypso went back to her bed. It was comfortable and soft, unlike anything she had on Ogygia. The pillows were nice and fluffy. Being at Camp Half-Blood was a change of pace. Calypso was no longer lonely, but she didn't really know anyone beside Leo's friends. In a way, it was a little worse. But all the negatives were overshadowed by her love for Leo. Calypso wanted to spend some time making her own friends around camp, so she wouldn't have to depend on Leo all the tims. She headed out to the dining area, and although she had already eaten, she assumed it would be one of the better places to meet new potential friends.

She fell in to a jogging pace, feeling a need to run. Calypso ran into Rachel about three minutes in. Quite literally.

"Oof." Calypso muttered, tripping and landing hard on the ground. Getting up from the stone path, she looked sheepishly at the oracle. "Sorry..."

"No need to be sorry l, Callie!" Rachel chirped, causing Calypso to look up and see her.

"Well, hi!" she said. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the lake. Wanna come?" Rachel seemed very excited to spend time with her, so Calypso nodded. She and Rachel ran off to get bathing suits, and Rachel let Calypso borrow a ruffled, white one piece. Once they put them on, the two skipped off to the lake. When they got there, the sun glimmered off the lake, causing the reflection to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight. Since it was quite early in the morning, no one was there, except for the two girls, and the occasional camper scattered around. Rachel pulled her messy red hair in to a high ponytail, grinned at her caramel haired friend, and cannon-balled off the pier, intentionally splashing Calypso as much as possible.

"Hey!" she shouted playfully, and Rachel grinned at her from the water. Calypso was now soaking wet. She dived off the pier with grace, unlike her red-headed friend, and did a perfect somersault before landing in the water.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Rachel asked in awe, paddling over to where Calypso tread water almost naturally.

"I had time on Ogygia." shrugged Calypso. It was true. It was really boring on the island, and all she had to do was grow food and other semi-boring stuff. As a cure for her idleness, she had her invisible servants construct a strong, wood diving board on the side of the island with the cove. The little cove had deep water, but was secluded and cut off. Perfect for learning how to dive. So Calypso had spent countless hours diving, learning twists and turns, flips and poses.

"Wow you're great!" Rachel gushed. "What else can you do?"

Calypso was now getting a little self conscious. Was this not what other people did with their free time?

"Stuff..." she trailed off, not wanting to talk about her anymore. "I would like to make some friends. Can you teach me how to?" she quickly changed the subject.

Rachel giggled at this. They had swam back over to the pier, and sat together, feet dangling over the side.

"You don't learn how to make friends silly," Calypso blushed deeply at this. "I'll introduce you to some people. 'kay?"

Calypso nodded. She got up and did a regular dive in to the water. Calypso felt at home there. It was her one place to think, to cherish because it was never the same. It was unique, flowing, and peaceful. The water gave off a sense of serenity and tranquility. "Calypso?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she responded, totally immersed in her thoughts about water.

"Err... it's time for lunch."

"Coming."

.o0o.

After showering, Calypso went with Rachel to "make friends". She had met Katie and Miranda, sweet girls from the Demeter cabin. They both loved nature, something that Calypso could relate to. Katie and Miranda were very kind to her, and realized that she didn't have many friends. They tried to include her in conversations of subjects she might know about. Calypso was extremely happy at this. The two girls were very welcoming, and it was just the thing Calypso needed to feel at home here. Besides Leo of course.

They had spent most of lunch chatting aimlessly about plants and remedies as well as regular girl talk. Calypso felt that now she had her own friends, she didn't have to be a pain to Leo and stick around him like glue all day. It was also kind of nice to have someone other than Leo to share things with, especially someone that was a girl. After all, she couldn't really talk about Leo _to_ Leo, can she? Once the girls had finished lunch, Katie suggested that they go down to the strawberry fields. Miranda, Calypso, and Rachel heartily agreed.

"Race you guys to the hillside." Miranda shouted, already taking off running. The other girls shook their heads and sprinted after her. Although Miranda had a head-start, Rachel won, not that it was a surprise to Katie or Miranda. Calypso finished second, and Katie finished slightly after Miranda. All four girls collapsed on top of each other, clearly tired from sprinting half a mile uphill.

"I still beat you." Rachel playfully taunted Miranda.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied, obviously showing her lack or care for the meaningless race. The quartet lay down together on the grass staring at the clouds. One of them occasionally pointed out one that maybe looked like a bunny, a dragon, a man pushing a crying baby in a stroller. It was quiet mostly, but it was a comfortable silence.

Soon it was dinner, and the four of them walked together, and sat down at a table together after getting their food. Calypso saw Leo, and waved a small hello. He waved back, grinned, and turned back to his cabinmates. Katie, tapped on Calypso's shoulder, and when she turned, she saw her give a funny face. It was like they'd known each other for a while, getting together for a reunion, instead of meeting earlier that day. Miranda had began telling a story about nature spirits, and how they were very uncooperative during the attack. All three girls were listening to Miranda jabber about how annoying certain spirits where when she heard a _CLUNK!_ Three heads turned, and saw a redheaded girl fall off her bench. The three girls rushed to her aid, propping her upright. Green smoke erupted from Rachel's mouth and her eyes went blank.

* * *

 **A/N: I may not be able to post as much, school is starting soon for me, and I will update as much as I can. It will probably only be once a week. I KNOW! This is a filler chapter. At least I give you suspense...right?**

 **~FTC**


	5. UPDATES AND PROPHECY

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have finally created a potion that will make me Rick Riordan. Mwahahaha! *drops potion***

 **Oh... I guess I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own PJO. :(**

 **EXTREMELY IMPORTANT:**

This story is being put on hiatus. I have started school recently, and I want to get in to the swing of things before I start typing this again. This is a small update/excerpt for the next chapter. Thanks for understanding and not throwing tomatoes. * _splat*_ HEY!

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON (A/N: No, there is not someone called third person.)**

Smoke billowed out of Rachel's mouth, clouding the eyes of the three girls and campers around them.

 _"There will be one that appears, with fire and darkness to aid,_

 _from the sea, she has been freed._

 _But danger comes hand in hand as a price,_

 _for a new force has been freed from their prison._

 _Nine shall travel forth to the land of magic,_

 _seven shall return unscathed._

 _Five will continue, the four abandoned._

 _Three will fight, and one with be left to carry the torch."_ with that, Rachel collapsed. Again.

The campers looked to one another. Was there another prophecy? Now of all times? The war had just finished, everyone was still recovering. There were still many campers who were injured, many were still mourning loved ones. What had become of Camp Half-Blood was less than half of it's former glory. Most of the cabins had been rebuilt, half of the forest had been burned down, and the nature spirits were just settling back in. The dead were still being buried and remembered, still trying to figure out how to break the word to their loved ones. It was not the time for another war.

"We will have a meeting, all cabin leaders report to the Big House, as well as co-leaders." Chiron announced. "Everyone else may go back to what you're doing."

The campers however did not scatter. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Leo, Katie, Miranda, and the other leaders walked away. Calypso was alone with a sleeping oracle and many questions. Those questions would not be answered soon.

* * *

 **A/N: * _splat*_**

 **YOU PROMISED NOT TO THROW TOMATOES!**

 ** _*splat splat splat*_**

 ***frowns* *conjures up Percy* SAVE ME! *hides behind him***

 **~FTC**


	6. Spying on the Big House

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I've planned this story out more... it'll probably never be finished though. I have this chapter and another chapter done, so I might as well post those for anyone who is still reading this.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **CALYPSO**

 **"WHAT HAPPENED?" THE FORMERLY PASSED OUT ORACLE ASKED,**

rubbing her head. "My head is throbbing. And can you stop the room? I'd like to get off now." Calypso chuckled, despite the light of the conversation. "You spoke a prophecy. Does this happen often?"

Rachel stared at Calypso, and groaned. She dusted herself off and sat up, leaning against the bench clutching her head in her hands.

"Not again." she cursed, rubbing her temples.

"I'm guessing it does." Calypso sighed, walking over to the red-haired girl and tried her best to comfort her. "It must be annoying to be an oracle sometimes."

Rachel nodded in confirmation, thankful for her new-found friend's support.

"I just wish I was a demigod, you know? It's hard to find out about something so wonderful and know that you're a part of it, but know in the back of your mind that you'll never be accepted."

"I know how it feels to be isolated." Calypso sympathized, knowing exactly how Rachel was feeling. "It does not help to dwell on it and sulk, but embrace it. Make the most of it, although it may not be exactly what you want. I was stuck on an island for... let's just say, a _long_ time. It was quite lonely, but I tried to have fun there."

"It's just... hard." Rachel mumbled. Suddenly her eyes lit up, all signs of her previous state gone.

"Let's go spy on the meeting!" she proclaimed, already getting up.

"Huh?" the caramel haired girl replied smartly.

"Let's go see what they're up to! I want to know why they're keeping us in the dark and why we can't know about the prophecy that I spoke. Which, by the way, I have no idea what I said." Rachel looked at Calypso expectantly.

"Well-"

"That's a good place to start."

"Do you want to hear what happened, or not?"

"Fine. Continue, sensei." Rachel glared at her friend. "And hurry it up. The more time we waste, the less time we have to listen in on the meeting."

"Well, it went something like, one person has been freed and fire and darkness will come to her aid. There's danger, another force has been freed as well. Nine people will go to the land of magic, only seven will return, five continue, three fight, and one will carry a torch? I think that's everything."

Rachel was puzzled. What had she predicted _this_ time?

* * *

The two girls sneaked behind the bushes, next to an open window of the Big House. Jumbled fragments of words and phrases could be heard from where they crouched.

"Quest! War... over... how dare... no! That's... insane."

The spies looked at each other. They nodded in confirmation.

"We've got to get closer if we want to hear what they're saying!" Calypso whisper-shouted. As they crept along the wall, Rachel stopped suddenly, causing her friend to bump in to her back. She tripped, falling with an 'oof'.

"What?" Calypso demanded.

"What if..." Rachel trailed off. "The only way we could possibly get closer is if we used the air ducts."

"What is… air duck?" Calypso wondered aloud.

"Oh right." Rachel slapped her forehead. "They bring cool or warm air in to the building. They're metal pipes that are probably big enough to climb through. We'll be able to stop and listen pretty well from above."

"Is it safe?"

"Huh?"

"Is. It. Safe."

"Yup, let's go!" The oracle scampered off, with Calypso following close behind. Rachel stopped in front of a ladder, scaling it swiftly.

"C'mon!" she beckoned, removing a grate from the wall and carefully climbing through.

The tunnel was about four feet tall and three feet wide. It was a cozy fit, but since each of the girls were pretty short, they could fit easily.

"I think the meeting room's…" the oracle pulled out a small folded paper from her purple jacket. She scanned it and pointed in a direction. "right there."

Crawling forward, Rachel stopped by a two by two foot grate. The voices flowed through easily now. Rachel motioned Calypso to move foward next to her and listen.

"Who are we going to send?" a voice rung throughout the hall.

"Any volunteers or people that you think would do well?"

"It's too early!" a voice shouted. The room quieted. Rachel and Calypso both knew it was Percy who had spoken. They could practically see the respect that the others had shown for him.

"Everyone is still mourning, and we don't know when the prophecy is going to start. And really, who's going to want to go on a quest right after the war?"

"No one!" The crowd shouted, a jumbled mass of just, _loud_ , floated up to the girls ears. This caused Rachel to hurtle backwards in to the side of the air duct, effectively denting the metal and causing a loud ' _CLANG'_ to be heard, magnified thrice as much because of the echo. A commotion was heard down below. They were silenced by Chiron, who presumably had held up his hand.

"Who goes there?" his voice boomed. Rachel groaned. They'd been caught. Calypso whispered quietly.

"Don't rat me out yet. They don't know I'm here and I will get in trouble for being here. You won't."

Rachel tipped her head to show she understood.

"I said, _who goes there?_ " it boomed again.

"'tis me." Rachel replied meekly, loud enough for Chiron to hear. She removed the grate and tumbled down on to the floor, using her arm to break her fall. The crowd stared in amazement while the Apollo leaders checked to see if anything was hurt.

"Why were you up there?" Chiron pondered, his eyes landing on the spying oracle.

"I wanted to know what you guys were talking about. Who are you going to send on the quest? Can I go? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about what I predicted?" Rachel exclaimed, pretending to be fuming.

"Calm down," Chiron stated in a surprisingly calm voice. "Was there anyone with you?"

"No! Why would I bring anyone with me?" Rachel asked. In the air duct, Calypso smiled to herself. Her new-found friend was great at lying.

"Okay, so now-"

Chiron was interrupted by Rachel. With yet another oracle moment. As green smoke filled the room and clouded the air, Rachel slumped over.

" _As the nine are called, who shall answer it?_

 _A titan freed, a mortal oracle._

 _One from the sky, with beauty to guide it._

 _A son of the sea, one with wisdom to thrive with._

 _One who radiates death, another who brings life._

 _The last an outsider no longer, a seventh wheel gone._

 _But the quest is in peril, if you do not act,_

 _or the ones who are loved will be harmed without tact."_

Calypso almost fell through the gap in the ceiling. She was part of the prophecy? The titan managed to collect herself as the crowd started roaring, causing her movements to go almost unnoticed. Almost.

"Who goes there, _this_ time?" a voice cried out, the crowd instantly silencing. A face stared up at the air vent, and distinctly curly hair could be spotted from Calypso's peripherals.

Calypso cursed under her breath, slowly backing towards the left side of the vent, quiet enough not to make a sound.

"Show yourself!" Leo shouted. "Or I'll just have to come up there."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's your long-awaited chapter!**

 **TEASER (for next week and then I have nothing else prepared):**

 ** _As she felt the wind gushing around her, she let herself go limp as she prepared to die._**

 **MWAHAHAHA!**


	7. The Vents Aren't Good Hiding Places

**A/N: Another chapter... sorry about this story. I hate having this story unfinished, or at least having chapters here and not posting them. Yes, this is all I have with me at the moment. Yes, I'm sorry. :( I just don't have the heart to finish this, although a lot of people have read it. It breaks my heary. I'll probably end up tying up a few ends in one more chapter so I can continue it later if I decide to finish it, but I won't leave you guys on a cliff hanger. I'm not that mean.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO. You know, apple pies are really good. I _love_ apple pies. Just like I love Rick Riordan's books. Yet, I can't have any of them! I miss my apple pies.**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 **"Or I'll just have to come up there!"**

* * *

 **CALYPSO**

 **CALYPSO WAS PANICKING. BADLY.**

There was no way that she was going to get caught sneaking around, especially on her first day! That's definitely in the handbook of things not to do when meeting new people. Especially if those 'new people' have weapons.

Pointy ones, Calypso added after a thought. She shook, reminding herself to focus.

Calypso started inching away from the grate, making sure that no sounds were heard echoing off the walls of the vent.

"I'm going up!" she could hear Leo proclaim.

"It was probably nothing." Chiron reassured him, probably trying to make him not do anything rash.

"But what if there's something up there?" asked Leo. "Or perhaps, _someone_? Anyhow, I'm going up. Ladder please!"

The former minor goddess's eyes widened. If he found her here... this would not end well. You know, not a good impression. Rescued girl makes trouble on the first day at Camp. Huh, that'd probably be a pretty good news headline.

Without thinking, she bolted. Calypso forgot about her need to stay silent, and crawled as fast as she could down the metal tubing.

 **LEO**

What the heck was going on up there? Leo felt that that there was in fact, _someone_ up there, and probably spying on their meeting. But who could it be?

Leo listed off reasons in his head as two unknown Apollo kids grabbed a ladder from the back storeroom.

It couldn't be a mortal, Leo thought, ruling that option off. They wouldn't be able to find the camp. It's not gonna be a monster, can't get in. Couldn't be a nymph, they're not allowed in the Big House.

"It's a camper!" cried Leo, the idea striking him suddenly.

"What makes you think that?" questioned Chiron.

"No matter," Leo waved him off, as the Apollo kids brought the ladder. "Thanks."

Carefully setting it up, he clambered up the first six metal rungs. Steadying himself, he looked over at the amount of people staring at him. Talk about stage fright. Well, if he were on a stage. Performing. Yeah, not likely.

"Show yourself!" he shouted. More clanging noises could be heard, echoing throughout the room. A scream was emitted from the air vents, the sound chilling to the bone. It was the type of scream that went straight to your core, the type that made you quake in metaphorical boots, the type that was only used in horror movies and bad fanfiction. But oh no, this was real.

"You can't hide!" one voice cried from the crowd.

"AAAAHHHH!" In a split second, a feminine voice screamed again.

 **CALYPSO**

Calypso had been crawling though the air ducts, paying no heed to the loud banging noises that she was making from slamming against the metal panels.

"I've gotta get out." she whispered, trying to crawl faster, if that was possible that is. Crawling through air ducts is not recommended for those who want to get in people's good books.

"Ahh!" she cried. She had turned a corner too sharply and hit it, then metal banging into her hip. It hurt like someone had slammed a hammer into her side, but if she wanted to get caught: well, she'd have to keep moving. Calypso forced herself to keep crawling. Which way was she supposed to go?

Left, right, forward, right?, she thought worriedly. How was she going to get out? Guessing, making split second decisions, and... hopefully a bit of luck. Maybe the gods were on her side this time.

"C'mon. I can do this." she reassured herself, crawling with new found strength. Suddenly, there was no metal underneath her. And so, Calypso did what every other teenage girl would do, or any person would do for that matter, and screamed. Loudly.

"Catch her!" a panicked voice shouted, eyes of despair among the crowd staring.

The former-islander tumbled in free fall. The drop was terrifying, but refreshing. As she felt the wind gushing around her, she let herself go limp as she prepared to die.

The moment never came. As she had covered her eyes with her hands while falling, she slowly moved them away-and found herself in one, smoking hot son of Hephaestus' arms. He was holding her bridal style, one arm supporting her legs, and the other her upper back. Leo brushed away a stray caramel curl on her forehead with his nose nuzzling her face.

"Calypso?" he asked, puzzled as to why she might have been in the air vents.

"Leo." she said softly. She turned her head away, afraid of looking at him because it might give away the emotions she felt inside in their tight embrace.

"Calypso." Leo repeated. "Look at me."

He turned her head to look at him, and she threw her arms around his neck. As they stared into each others eyes, they realized one thing: they were both utterly confused as to why the other was there. But neither of them wanted the moment to end. They didn't notice the fact that they were in a public place. Another thing that neither of them noticed the rest of the campers staring awkwardly at the couple. Clarisse cleared her throat.

"A-hem." she said, a small smirk on her face. "Anything you want to tell us, _Calypso_?"

Leo looked at Calypso, and set her down. Dusting herself off, the girl sighed.

"Uhh..." she said.

"That's a good start." Clarrise commented.

"Umm..."

"C'mon. How about a, 'I was in the vents because?'" she prompted.

Calypso started shaking. She was not getting in trouble. So, her wobbling hand slowly lifted up and stopped at about eye level.

" _It's all Rachel's fault_!" she shouted gleefully, obviously not scared at all. Calypso was pointing at Rachel, her partner in crime broadcasting a look of mock shock on her freckled face.

"Wha-?" she said, pretending to be confused and puzzled at her friend's accusation. Calypso surged forward and grabbed Rachel's hand, starting to drag her toward the exit. The two broke out into a sprint and high-tailed out of the Big House.

Remember Repair Boy? You know, that guy?

He was standing in the middle of the neatly separated crowd, his finger hanging in the air pointing in the direction of where the two girls left. Leo's jaw moved up and down, trying to form unspoken words, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and trying to remember why he had decided that it was a good idea to find out what was in the air shaft.

* * *

 **A/N: Check out my other story _Percabeth Drabble Set One_ if you still want PJO or HoO, though a couple are AUs. Thanks, guys. **


End file.
